


Sucker for Pain

by somali77



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Comfort, D/s, Dirty Talk, Flogging, Friendship, Fun, M/M, Public Dungeon, Public Play Party, Public Sex, Trust, Whipping, playpartner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Written for the free! kink meme & THIS prompt:"Sousuke has always wanted to be dominated and fucked hard, but given his build, all of his previous partners have assumed he was a natural top. The few encounters he's managed to have where he was on the bottom left him unsatisfied and wanting more. And then one day he meets Makoto, and now all he wants is to be fucked hard by him. Once they start dating, Rin and everyone else assume that Makoto is the bottom in the relationship, but they are very, very wrong.+ Makoto is shy about foreplay, but goes into Killer Whale mode once things get heated.++ Sousuke riding Makoto after Makoto tells him he has to work for it.+++ Makoto leaving him sex toys as presents with notes suggesting he wear them to joint practices.++++ Makoto sending Sousuke dirty Snapchats at inappropriate times that leave him all hot and bothered."





	Sucker for Pain

**Author's Note:**

> … I might have put an emphasis on „dominated“, and ignored a few other aspects of the prompt (sorry) so I hope you don´t mind some solid S/m- flavour with your porn... meaning, Sousuke gets chained up, flogged, made to submit at a public play party and THEN fucked hard. In front of other people. He still loves every minute of it, of course ;D

~

 

„Down“, he just whispers, and Sousuke drops to his knees.

It´s a heavy thump and some heads turn around from the noise, but they both keep their eyes interlocked with each other.

 

Makoto lifts up two fingers, touching his partner´s forehead gently and Sousuke lets his head get tilted back without putting up any resistance.

  
He looks up, face straight, takes a deep, shuddering breath and tries closing his eyes. Big shoulders heave and sink.  
Instantly he´s adjusting his posture, knees sliding apart, straightening his back, keeping his hands clasped firmly behind it.  
Makoto takes his fingers away, Sousukes head follows forwards with them, he gets his hair gripped with a firm hand and a good, solid fistfull:

 

„Eyes down“, comes the command, quiet, but crystal clear,  
„And stay still.“

 

Sousuke doesn´t move.  
He just swallows.

 

His partner walks a few steps away to his playroom bag, roams around in it, proceeds to awkwardly pull some stuff out, looking for places to store the implements in arms reach.

 

They´re attracting spectators.

Of course, now, public dungeons rarely come without an audience, but the few people gathering stay in respectful distance, watching them in silence.

  
It´s some sight when a guy with such a strong jaw line, who gives off such threatening vibes and looks like he could positively rip you in half, bows his head in front of someone who looks like a benevolent elementary school teacher.

 

Makoto´s hands are shaking slightly when he runs them through Sousuke´s hair again, he bows down and murmurs:  
„Good boy“ against the other man´s forehead, so just the two of them can really hear it.

Sousuke nuzzles against him in silent encouragement.

 

„Okay“, Makoto´s taking deep steady breaths, „All right. Let´s-... let´s do this... hands up and behind your head. Please.“

Sousuke´s trying to lean some of his bodyweight into whereever Makoto is touching.  
The other one fastenes the harness around his bare chest now: sleek, shiny leather that frames strong shoulders, highlights a broad, impressively muscled chest. Straps get pulled tight, buckles closed.  
There is a thick, silver ring just below Sousuke´s throat that´s shining in the dimmed light now.

 

„Up.“

 

Makoto loops his fingers into exactly that, giving it a solid tug and Sousuke leaps to his feet.

He gets tugged down on it immediately again, far enough for Makoto to speak into his ear in an urgent whisper:

„... I´m not sure I can do that!“, his voice is hushed and trembling,  
„I´m probably gonna die from all the nervousness if they´re all gonna watch!“

 

„You´re amazing“, Sousuke breaths, not moving, eyes still half closed,  
„It´s gonna be okay- I´m focusing on you only. Just-... keep going... just-... keep touching me...“  
„You don´t mind doing this right in front of all these-... people?!“

They share a quick glance.  
Sousuke shakes his head no in a tiny movement.

„Actually“, he rasps, licking his lips, a smile twitching, „It´s kinda hot, don´t you think?“

 

 

Makoto huffs. His expression changes.

  
„Turn around. Arms up.“

 

 

Sousuke gets strapped to the whipping frame.

 

  
Broad, sturdy leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles to prevent further movement.

Chains jingle.

 

Makoto leans close and breaths his nervousness between wide shoulder blades, resting his forehead against Sousuke´s warmth.

His hands seek stability at the sides. He´s giving them both a moment to feel, to breath...

 

Together. Until he feels ready.

 

 

When Sousuke is shifting his weight from one foot to another, Makoto steps back.

He picks up the flogger.

 

His fingers are caressing strong muscles along the back now, feeling them shiver for the first time.

He straightenes himself. And then he starts swinging. One whirl around his wrist, leather straps flying in a soft whooshing sound. The next swing brings them closer to the bound man in front of him.

First contact is always just brushing the tips of leather over naked skin. A tentative lick. A tasting.

 

Sousuke starts tensing from the head to his toes.  
He curves his back outwards, leaning into the touch as far as his chains will allow. Makoto gives his next swing some more force, a sharp smack echoes through the dungeon.

There is another sound: a thick, guttural grunt.  
It takes a few moments until Makoto realizes:

That was Sousuke.

 

The next hits follows quick and with power and chains rattle.  
Makoto swings again:

Leather smacks against skin, moderately at first, quickly crescending into louder, harsher hits, the finishing swing snapping through the air with a sharp, full, punishing sound and Sousuke gurgles a breathless moan.

He tries adjusting the grip on his chains.

 

Skin is blushed, warmth and redness are blooming.

Makoto stops, closes in for the touch.  

 

„You like when it hurts, don´t you“, he says quietly.

 

 

Sousuke just breaths, focused. Lips open.

 

He tenses when Makoto´s suddenly grabbing a handfull of ass, pressing close to breath direktly into the back of his neck.

„Don´t you?“  
It´s a gentle demand.

 

„Yes“, comes the answer, weak and a bit embarassed.

 

„What was that?“

 

„Yes-... Sir“, Sousukes head starts to sink. His voice is raw and he´s licking his lips:

„Please... may I have another?“

 

„Another smack?“, Makoto smacks the globes of his ass with firm, bare hands, completely focused on him and Sousuke breaths deeply, heavily, at that, writhes in his chains a bit.

„... Yeah.“, he rasps, „Yes, sir."

„And you think you deserve that?“

 

Makoto smacks him again, kneading firm fingers into his ass, feeling him pushing against it. He pushes back. Hard. Forces a knee between Sousukes strong thighs, presses upwards, earns a gasp:

„P-... please.“

 

That makes him grab the front of Sousukes pants, pressing firmly,

  
„I´ll strip you naked...“, he murmurs with a tight, supple voice in the space just beneath his earlobe without letting go, „I´ll make you all hot and horny... and then I´ll fuck you.“

Sousuke tries squirming away, but the other man´s having none of that.

 

A quick hand opens his slacks, pulls down the zipper, grabs his large boner through messy underpants. He makes a sound, out of sheer disbelieve of how hard the other one´s gripping, and then it washes over him hot and hard, so hot, when he realizes he´s trapped. His limbs are bound. He´s not getting away. There is nothing stopping the other man from squeezing his cock in public so hard that his eyes are starting to water.

 

„I´ll fuck you deep.“, Makoto´s voice is full of slick, cruel gentleness,

  
„I´ll fuck you right here in these chains, and you can´t do anything else but hang here and take it.“

Sousuke moans. He´s breathing heavy now.

 

„You´ll take the full length of my cock.“, Makoto whispers, and there is a shiver running through Sousuke, goosebumps breaking out all over his skin, „You´re gonna take it all in and you´ll thank me for it.“

„Yes... Sir.“

 

Moments later, his pants are down, Makoto´s not wasting any time with foreplay, just lining up with the well lubed, well prepared opening, sliding home slowly, but not ever stopping on his way in, and Sousuke starts moaning in a broken voice, making slow, desperate little movements against him.

„That´s right“, Makoto growls quietly, voice thick and very, very turned on, „Fuck yourself on it, you beautiful, needy cockslut... let everyone see how much you´re craving that cock in your ass.“

He reaches around to squeeze Sousukes member, making him twitch and groan again.

  
„Feels good, huh.“

 

Sousuke´s panting now:

„Yeah“, he manages, barely.

„How do you say?“, Makoto stays adamant.

 

„Thank you, Sir!“, Sousuke breaths, „Please-... fuck me harder.“

„You want it harder?“

 

Makoto´s voice gets very dark. There is a steely edge to it. Sousuke chokes on a sob:

„Yes- yes, please, Sir!“

 

„That´s not good enough for you yet? Greedy slut. Come here... I´ll give you harder. Brace yourself-...“

  
He´s fucking into him with brutal, punishing shoves now. Sousuke moans. It takes him a few seconds of writhing resistance, of clenching teeth, flexing muscles, huffing and hanging on to the last bits of self restraint, until something in him snaps and he suddenly lets go and _whines,_ throws his head back, lets himself get pummled, eyes rolling back, keening an endless litany of:

  
„Yes, yes, yes, thank you, thank you sir-... ohhhh gooood....!“

 

The stiff rod pistons in and out of Sousuke´s ass rapidly, slipping out just one time when Makoto´s pulling back a bit too far, needs some hand guidance to be pushed back in-  
And then, like taking a hit from a whip, he cums. Sousuke cums hard and shuddering, his body arches up in his binds, the bondage frame is creaking dangerously.

Slumping down again, he chokes on a broken groan. Little shivers are rippeling through his muscles, dancing all over his skin and Makoto pumps his hips in again, slower now, more deliberate, creaming him full of cum, slipping out and letting the rest of it drip hot and sticky over full buttocks and strong, muscular thights.

They both moan.

 

„God, yes“, Makoto whispers.

 

When he´s touching Sousuke, he can still feel the tremors.  
He lets his hand brush up to his chest to thumb and caress the nipple he finds there, running palms over shivering muscles then, pressing a long, hot kiss to the shoulder blade, feeling him crumble and fall apart even more beneath him.

„That´s it“, he murmurs, „Here you go... I´ve got you.“

 

Sousuke moans, he drools, he twitches. His whole body goes slack.

  
Deep, even breaths and loving caresses guide him safely through whatever space his mind is flying in now.

 

They are both breathing hard.

  
Makoto cradles Sousuke´s head in his arm, presses a firm kiss to his cheek, reaches out for the wrist cuffs to free him from the frame.  
Sousuke´s arms and legs are still trembling.

 

When he´s free, they hug.

  
It´s a long, heartfelt bearhug.

As soon as they part again, Sousuke laughs weakly. He´s exhausted but suddenly so very full with emotions:

„That was-... that was incredible.... Thank you so much!“

„You´re very welcome!“, Makoto hugs him even tighter: „I loved how you just let go at one point, that was amazing!“

„You made it easy“, Sousuke presses his cheek against him, brings up a big hand to run it over the back of Makotos head, keeping him as close as possible:  
„You´re super trustworthy... thank you for this.“

 

„Uh... sure! Shall... uhm. We clean up really quick and then look for a quieter spot to get comfortable and cool down? Get you some water and... maybe a back massage?“

  
„Yeah“, Sousuke nods, smile beaming, „Yeah, that sounds awesome. God dammit, I´m still shaking all over, that last bit really got to me, you´re amazing!“

  
Makoto laughs, slightly embarassed, „Oh god, I hope I didn´t say something too bad-... got completely caught up in the heat of the moment!“

„Embrace that killer whale mode, Tachibana- senpai, it suits you!“

„Just in private“, Makoto jokingly waves his hand, „When you´re embracing that needy beefcake- sub- mode as well. Instead of the big bad daddy- vibes you´re giving off all the other time.“

„I can live with that“, Sousuke laughs: „Let´s keep it our little secret“

 

„Heeeey“, Rin is complaining from outside the scene, „Could the two of you maybe speed up a little? Others are hoping to use that bondage frame too, tonight, you know!“

 

They look at each other.

Sousuke grabs the flogger from the side of the scene, Rin takes off with a squeak and Makoto shouts:

 

„Hey! No running in the dungeon, boys! Safety first!"

 

~


End file.
